The Sub Club
by NoAngeLAT
Summary: The Christian's Exes have formed a club to share memories and experiences of being a submissive of the Seattle's most handsome billionaire and dominant man. Some of them have left their past with Mr. Grey behind, but for others the shadow of C will always be in their life. Especially for our protagonist
1. Prologue

The Sub-Club

I need to smoke, I'm not sure what is time in the clock, i can hear the tic tac of the old pendulum clock in the living. He didn't close the door.

I'm in the Three floors Penhouse of The City Spire Center skyscraper in New York, I'mstill tied to my chair and I feel tired after I don't know how many hours of sex with my new master.

Now he is gone, he must be resting, I'm still here and my hopes to leave soon are almost non-existent.

This is my punishment though, after I could not control my orgasm_. _

_"Shit after all these years… I'm not sure how that happened. Do I?"._

Need to say he is not a good master, I don't want to mean that he is violent or that he forces me further of my limits, I mean his expertise in the D&s world is not long yet. He is nothing as C was, but I can't blame him, he is still young and his auto control is still developing.

I remember Maya warning me about this, but I could not resist the offer, not only for the high amount of money that he offered me, also because in some way he reminds me of my love, my real and truly love.

_I really need that cigarrete!_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Please be aware that my first languaje is not English, my first language is Spanish so please be kind with any grammar or spell mistake._**

**Chapter 1**

It's 7 am, the alarm clock rang 15 minutes ago.

I've never liked to get up early but lately my internal clock does not allow me sleep past 5 am.

I'm getting ready to attend university to one of my last classes before the summer holidays.

Not long ago it would have been excited to planning to the smallest detail of my vacation, beach, parties, and why not a little _'rough fun'_. I still enjoy the Sun and the beach, but party and rough fun now seem far to me, perhaps a bit painful, an empty stomach and a rare sense of nostalgia goes through my spine whenever I remember those days.

It's been almost 2 years since our last meeting, I'm about get my professional title and he probably is busy being happy.

I try not to think too much about him, thus avoiding unnecessary suffering, my life now is somehow quiet and I really want to concentrate on finishing my career.

The clock strikes 7:45 am, I'm ready to leave home, a little bit of fruit, cheese and a large glass of mineral water will be enough to calm the appetite in the morning.

Check my backpack and I have enough, some books that I should return to the library, my notebook, my Mac rather old now and my mobile. I'm on time, took the keys of my red car on the table of my department's landline. Plug my headset to my cell phone, seek the application of music playback and choose random play trusting that my device will be more aware than myself of my musical mood; Rihanna_ I Love the way you lie,_ begins to play as I crossed the door of my apartment.

I'm waiting for the elevator when I hear the ring of the phone inside, although I'm not sure that is really ringing, I like to listen to music at a very high volume, so I decreased it a bit and try to sharpen my ear and make sure that actually the phone is ringing, but at that moment the elevator doors are open, so I decide to ignore it since not many people knows my number, my parents among them but I talked the night before with mom and all was going well so I run inside the elevator and bind the button that lead me to the basement in the parking lot of my building, once again put the volume of my music to the fullest; now sounds like JLO with _If you Had My Love_, I climb to my car and place my backpack at the back seat then I open the glove box in an act of old mania and take a pack of cigarettes I put one in my mouth and I look for rear-view mirror, immediately see my eyes reflected I remember that I'm trying to leave the bad habit and I question myself why I still keep the full packs of _Kool_ everywhere...

_"Maybe I'm not sure I want to leave it at all, but it wouldn't be the only vice I'm not sure I want to turn away, I think"_

I take the cigarette out of my mouth and threw it out the window of the passenger, return the packet to the glove box and look a bit to find my _Trident_,

Switch my car on, accelerated and drive to the University. Missing 2 minutes for 12 and Professor Gordon has finished the semester classes, we are few in the course and the only noise in the classroom is the backpacks zippers closing.

The sound of the Bell breaks the silence and such like when I was a child in the school I wait until everyone is out to do take my way.

I always loved to get out at last, I guess it was because that time in 6th grade when trying to get out of the classroom in the midst of all the fuss of the kids I was hooked with my own poorly tied-off cords and went to fall on my knees in front of Jason Schaw, the cutest boy of the classroom but for me it was the most handsome boy of school-wide and not only for me, girls in 7th grade were in love with him, since he was higher than the average among the boys of the 6th grade, her white skin, long eyelashes and large blue eyes, also appeared older than he actually was.

I was on my knees facing him and the rest of their friends who was looking at me laughing, grab my backpack lying next to me and try to incorporate making a great effort to hold back the tears but suddenly Jason leaned toward me and press my shoulder with force, making me unable to stand, I looked him directly in the eyes, and for a few seconds my breathing accelerated, it was a feeling similar to what I felt when watching romantic films and couples were passionate kissing.

His friends remained in silence, the laughter ceased and after what seemed an eternity to me he took his hand out of my shoulder releasing the pressure, then grabbed my arm and helped me to lift.

With a thread of broken voice by the crying which I thank him and I came out flying from the building as I thought what was what had just happened there inside. By that time the crying was already something almost impossible to control,

I felt ashamed of my stupidity but at the same time felt a different emotion, I was confused and refused to believe that for a very small moment I enjoyed be kneeling at the mercy of the guy of my dreams.

_"I guess it was my first time facing the fact of my submissive nature"_

I drive back home, despite being Friday I have no plans but it is not surprising since my social circle is small, almost non-existent, I have no women friends I've never felt comfortable with other women, the idea of entrusting something to someone and that after some misunderstanding my secrets become _Vox populi_ terrifies me.

_"Women have a furious boost to reveal secrets when we are injured, especially the secrets that have entrusted us for those who have hurt us"_

My best friend to call it somehow is hundreds of miles across the Atlantic; _Nojustice29_ is his Alias in the Forum where I like to share some of my hobbies, or deviations if I'm truly honest. Our friendship is virtual, he has been a dominant since he was 20 and has told me and when she tells me about his sub missives, I know that he is American but when he finished his studies in Economics at Yale he went to Germany, his paternal grandfather lives there, He comes off of a rather wealthy family I think, but he is not very open to share the details of his private life in the real world.

My parents still live together, we live in the same city but I left home when I was 18, they are good parents but they have a view of morality that doesn't fit with my hobbies...


	3. Chapter 2

It's 8 a.m., the old pendulum clock just give the eighth stroke, I'm still tied to my chair with dry mouth. _These nicotine withdrawals suck!_

I should be packing to go home, but to be honest right now missing that flight is not what concerns me most at the moment.

_I like this place, I like him, and I like how He made me feel these last 2 nights._

I must confess that when I entered in this apartment last Friday never imagined that I would be here until Monday morning. In the restaurant he seemed somewhat distant, charming but distant, I thought that he would just cancel our contract and I would be back at home town for Saturday.

In my depths I was hoping that, I remember saying to Maya that I was nervous because had past quite some time that I wasn't subjected to the will of anyone. I wasn't for the same reason that Andrea had returned to Italy and Leila could not even leave their side of the country.

_We still had a single master. _

I did not know him; I had signed a contract with a stranger from who I only knew that was very young and rich. He saw me at the Nicky's wedding party but I don't remember him, I know that he met Maya through a former master and that they have been in since then only to get to me.

Maya was very mysterious, she made me questions about money, about my debts and if my earnings as a freelance designer were enough to pay the rent and the tuition.

To be honest my finances were going from bad to worse and my credit card balance was in red.

I didn't give many details about my poor buying power to Maya but It was more than obvious, every time that we went out with the club's girls my outfit did not changed very much and sometimes I was delayed because my car had no fuel so I should take the subway, then I excused saying that I didn't get driving to be able to drink more.

-Good morning!

_Shit! Is him! Why every time I hear his voice I feel so…? I seem as a teenager, I was not feeling this since my last encounter with C._

-Good morning master

-I see that you've been a good girl and you stayed all night at your punishment's chair.

-Yes Master

-Good Girl,

He smells delicious, he is cool and his hair is still wet from the shower that surely he just took, is wearing a white half closed shirt, jeans and is barefoot.

Whit a big smile he begins to open the handcuffs that kept my arms together behind the Chair and prevent me to lift up.

-I have plans for you today. He said,

_Even I can't read the intention in his words the touch of his hands and his breath hitting my neck makes me feel again as a teenager who is about to receive her first kiss. _

-Today you and Maya will go shopping; I gave her instructions on what to buy to please me, also you will need to buy the airplane ticket to return home since you missed the flight that you had scheduled for this morning. You can afford some whims if desired.

Now I want you to go to the room that you choose and take a shower, I want you fresh and clean when you sit at the table, the clothes that you will use today are already on your bed. After breakfast you can sleep a few hours before Maya gets here. I'll have a driver to take you where you guys need.

-Yes Master. I said without hesitation, I feel like back in my early days with C, but he never sent me in a shopping run with a friend, he had his own person that would take care of that, only with my measurements I got everything that I needed.

I was excited, couldn't deny that this whole affair about returning to the submission's world was proving better than I was expecting, much better in fact and that a part of me wanted to stay.

_Shit!__The water is frozen_.

I decided that the first minutes of my shower would be with cold water to keep me awake until I finished breakfast.

As I was feeling a bit stronger I allowed the hot water mix with the cold. I shudder of thinking about our sexual encounter the previous night, I felt excited, I am aware of what I have experienced since last Friday have made me feel alive, the sensations that my new master has awakened. Now I could recognize that I feel flattered because from all the Sub-club's girls he chose to me, it's me who happen to this point with that man with who any young woman without commitment would be willing to submit to his will, a will that intoxicates and would make anyone to succumb to please his darkest wish.

I remember him half naked in front of me in his play room, his immaculate skin, his perfect _six pack_, those blue eyes that do not let you to guess what is he thinking and that voice_, _

_God! What a male voice_.

_But hey, what could I know this is just me and finally and after I'm not but a girl who since was a teen enjoyed being subjected._

What I really knew was that for the first time in a while I enjoyed sex without thinking of him, without wishing that it was C.

The clothes that I would be wearing are comfortable and designer, blue oil jeans fairly tight and very low waisted, they fit wonder to my butt, a cream sleeves blouse and pretty heels. I pick up my hair in a simple ponytail and a quite natural makeup.

Leaving the room I chose as mine until the agreement ends up I head to the terrace there he is sitting, he is dressed now in leather shoes that match with his jeans, his shirt already well closed, the morning sun illuminated his clear and smooth brown hair of military cut. He was reading a magazine, an article about the behavior of the oil companies actions on Wall Street, for what I can read.

_As a good submissive girl I wait for him to let me sit_.

-Please! He said pointing the chair in front of him at the terrace dining room. I move a little nervous and anxious to know if he likes how I look today but he just look at me without saying anything, I think that a slight smile is drawn on his lips but I would not dare to bet.

-I have ordered to bring you breakfast.

In front of me on the table there are some fruit, scrambled eggs, black coffee without sugar and a blackberry's pie.

I'm hungry and food smells so provocative that for a moment I forgot that he is watching me and I start eating the fruit and then the eggs, I am like a child who has been given his favorite ice cream as a reward. Everything is delicious and I finish it before etiquette rules would approve.

After finish my breakfast I remember where I am and I feel embarrassed by my lack of refinement in the table I blush and feel the fire of a thousand fires burning in my face.

_I bend my head a little and close my eyes to half as wish I'd disintegrate into atoms_.

After 2 seconds try to regain my composure, and I address in my chair, but cost me a bit more turn off my cheeks, I know that he has been watching me and for the first time I discover a big smile in his face.

-I'm glad that you enjoyed the breakfast.

_Fuck, really, is he pulling my leg?_

-Thank you, it was delicious.

-I can tell! He laughs.

I can avoid laughing too and return to feel comfortable in his company, while he is still distant his mere presence makes me feel good, I feel quiet and protected. I think that I am at the top of New York in the company of this _Adonis_ and allow myself to feel important because from all the women he could have had he chose me. _Go Caroline_!

-The driver will bring Maya after 2 p.m., you can rest until then, you are not allowed leaving the apartment alone, you can walk it if you like; I want you get familiar with the place where you will spend a lot of time from now. If you dislike something in the distribution of your room you can ask William to change it.

A stab of excitement stings my stomach. William is the Butler, I've seen him only a couple of times since Friday but by his appearance more than a Butler he could always be a gentleman of the of Queen Elizabeth's Court, he looks impeccable and has a British accent.

-I have an appointment that I cannot put off and I must go now. He said quietly while leave his chair,

_I knew that he would not spend the whole day with me but neither expect him to leave so early. I feel a little desolate._

-Almost forgot it! William has a cell phone for you; ask him for it to before go shopping with Maya. He stares at me as deciding something but turns and says goodbye

-Until the night.

-Until the night master.

Why does he want to give me a cell phone? I wonder as I see his back walking away with the magnificence allowed by his elegance. awaiting for him to lose behind the dark glass but before crossing the crystal door that separates the main living room from the terrace, he stops for a few seconds as considering something, suddenly he turns and in few steps is standing in front of me, grabs my hair by the ponytail I picked it up, pulls tightly my head towards back while leaning over me and looks straight to my eyes, my heart beats like thousand times per second. He stops with his lips to few millimeters from mine, sighs and is not looking into my eyes anymore, he has closed his eyes without kiss my mouth instead pulls my ponytail a bit more and sticks his nose to my neck and kiss it through bottom up to my chin and there stops.

My stomach just gives a 360º twist. He separates a little from me opening his beautiful blue eyes and I can feel them again digging into my soul. He stares at me with despair and a bit of suffering I think so. At this point my legs have lost his strength and I thanks to heaven for being sit. He exhales gently and I feel his mouth half open on my lips kissing me with eyes wide open. A nearly inaudible gasp comes out from me, close my eyes and return the kiss.

I know I cannot touch him unless he requests it to me; I cannot caress him or never take initiative unless he desire it and give me the order to do so. But at this moment I cannot think clearly, I can only think the desire burning in my belly, I don't want to stop I don't want him to stop kissing me and I pray for this time be extended for hours, I want to put my hand under his shirt and caress him, feel his skin in my hands and grab his neck and hold on it.

For the first time I feel the need not to be dominated but take control, I want to push him to the Chair and sit astride on his lap while I open his shirt and kiss his chest, I want to put their hands on my butt and lose my blouse, I wish to feel his lips along my skin and his mouth on my breasts biting my nipples, sucking them.

I forgot my submission agreement and address all the strength that my excitement gives me to my discouraged legs then try to incorporate to bring my fantasy to reality. But at that moment he stops kissing me, release my ponytail and place his hand on my shoulder pressing me against the chair without let me lift and for the first time in my life hated to be controlled, I will not be submitted at this time. He looks at me and I cannot understand his expression, I can feel the electricity of the desire in his body but that trail of pain in his eyes is now more visible.

In a second, he joined again regaining his composure. _I can't believe his sudden peace of mind while I'm still in my chair with accelerated heart and shortness of breath._

-Until the night. He said again, looking at his watch and in a distant but charming tone.

This time I don't watch him leave, I can't articulate the Words for a response, I'm only there with my head full of thoughts and lost in the breakfast table.


	4. Chapter 3

Cap 3

I'm driving on the highway back to my apartment in my last day of classes of the semester, my cell phone battery is dying, I turn on the radio of my Audi and I'm lucky is Katy Perry with _The one that Got Away_ one of my favorite songs.

I think of how I will make it through this summer and that I should be calling some of my old customers to provide them with some kind of advice on design or corporate image, mentally make a list of people who could be called.

I make a stop to buy some Chinese food for the weekend, I have no plans or desire to leave my apartment until the next Monday, I think that my plans are reduced to my computer and what it can do, maybe some movies online and chat with my friend Nojustice29 are what will fill my hours.

When I got to my apartment, the first thing I do is charge my phone, although if I don't get many calls I love hearing the music that I have stored there while I get disconnected from the real world and dive into the virtual.

I serve a bit of the Chow Fang that I just bought and keep the rest in the refrigerator, mineral water and a biscuit. _Lunch is served!_

I have my plate in one hand and my bottle of mineral water with the fortune cookie in the other.

When I turn to my room I see the answerer machine light is flashing, _that rare! _I put my bottle on the table and sink the key of message playback.

First new message. Received at 7:47 am. 

After a minute of recording there is no sound, I shrug shoulders without giving greater importance and I continue towards my room, once there I see that i forgot to grab my bottle and that I need my phone which probably will not be charged to 100% but enough to play some music.

I come back to the living room and I grab my bottle then check my device charging percentage, but is still not in the half but no matter I turn it on, go back to my room and I am in front of my desktop computer then I see I have 2 new message, I hope some job offers.

The first message is from Maya, she is the founder of a club to which I belong, well is not a real club, we are a group of women with a common past, a man in common, the archi millionaire and ultra-handsome Christian Grey, President of Grey Holding Enterprises, the most coveted Bachelor of all Seattle.

A mix of nostalgia and excitement runs whenever I remember him and remember the time we shared together, it was much less than I would have liked.

It is as if it were yesterday when we met, I remember exactly was Friday after a trip to the Space Needle for an infography for the final project for my illustration 2 course, I took some photos and of course I was dying of hunger and desire of a meal at the 360ª view restaurant but i didn't have a reservation so I decided go to the Grecian Corner which is very close to there.

While having lunch I downloaded the photos just taken from the needle to my laptop and do a small search for interesting information that I could add to my graphics.

Once I finish my lunch I go quickly to the nearest stop to take the bus that would take me home, the day had been productive and the grey sky of the city had become even greyer, I was more than sure it would rain.

_Rain in Seattle that novelty!_

The bus stop was empty so I decided to sit on the sidewalk since still there were a few minutes before to get the next bus, regretting I have not packed an umbrella in my backpack because I started to feel the first drops of rain on my face.

They were more than a few seconds when the downpour was unleashed, at this time do not know from where this woman approach me, looks greater but very elegant blonde mane and big eyes, one hand holding a red umbrella while on the other hand she had her purse and the IPhone stuck to her ear, keeping a conversation in a slightly nervous tone.

-Christian I tell you that he has threaten me again.

I remember quite well these words, it was the first time I heard of him, although i was far from imagine that due to the downpour my life would change forever.

-Okay I see you in a while. Those were her last words before cutting the conversation and put her phone in the purse

The bus was delayed a little and there I was soaking and listening the conversation of an unknown woman.

At one point she turns toward me, looks at me with pity and tells me:

-Oh Dear you are all wet, I am a scatterbrain, please come, stay next to me this umbrella is large enough for both.

I accept without thinking twice and I settle by her side under the red umbrella.

She gives me a look up down, I feel distressed, she looks so elegant and today I'm in one of my simpler days wearing tightened jeans, leather jacket and my old _Converse_, my long and black hair and without makeup.

-You are all a natural beauty.

_She tells me once has finished touring me staring down toward top again._

Your hair has tangled very much.,

_What the_... Who this woman believed she is, maybe she is very elegant and very kind to share her umbrella, but that does not give right to criticize my hair.

Although the truth was that it was almost 6 months since my last visit to the stylist.

-Ohm! Yes, I had not had much time…

_Why I'm apologizing, my hair and my style are not within her competence_.

-We all need more time but that is no excuse. She tells me while she digs in her purse and pulls out a small black card to deliver me,

_Elena L_

The backrest is the address of a beauty center and spa.

-The first time is on my own. She says to me.

_Do I look so bad?_

-Come on dear today is Friday and sure you have a lot of plans for this evening or the weekend.

_Plans Ha!_ My only plans are to stay in my apartment and finish my work for the University.

-Also not every day you know a friend that is going to fix your look.

_Many possibilities through by my head, the hell want this woman with me and why does she care so much_.

-No thanks, the truth I am a little hurry, I have thousands of things to do today, I reply trying to hide my discomfort.

-Let`s go, not more talking.

_That bossy!_ _Didn't just hear that I told her that I cannot_!

I wanted to emphasize in my negative but a part of me that likes to talk before negotiating with my rational part shrugged shoulders and accept the invitation.

-Fine.

After 15 minutes on the bus, Elena, as she requested me to call her, tells me that the next stop is our stop.

We walked a few blocks to a great local, entered and at the counter there is a stunning blonde, with green eyes and very tanned.

-Katty, this is Caroline, says Elena, please make sure she feels comfortable, she has come as my guest and I want to turn her into a Princess.

Katty nods and invites me to go to a salon that is in the mezzanine, while takes my backpack and asks me to remove my jacket, and put them in some lockers that are against one of the walls of the room.

She reaches a cover to me while I sit on the hairdressing chair looking directly to the local's entrance.

A minute later Ramon appears, a stylist who looks me up down and starts to touch my hair with a little suspicion. _I'm not sure if he is totally straight._

-Doll, you're a beauty but your hair…

He asks me to follow him and leads me to wash head Chair.

-Elena found you about time!

The truth I do not understand the tone of his comment but I don't give it much importance, I sit back and let the massage of his hands on my hair while do me a shampoo relax me.

10 minutes later I'm ready to go back to my initial chair, Katty offers me a magazine of the heart that I took only for courtesy, this kind of magazines are not among my tastes, I'm giving it a glimpse when Ramon apologizes and tells me that he will return in a few minutes.

_I think about the reasons that led me to be sitting here with my hair in the hands of this picturesque character of the Elena's elegant beauty salon and spa and came to the conclusion that the part of me that does not communicates with my brain's rational part is my submissive nature_

_What else could be? _

_Taking the invitation of this dominant woman, who did not accept my initial refusal to come to be sitting with a magazine of the heart in my hands. It could not be more than the consequences of that part of my personality._

I think at this point actually I do not know the limits of my submission, I had not even had a total D & s relationship, the men with I had some relationships were not the dominant type, most of them frightened at the moment in which i confessed to them my sexual interests, so my skills were not of the practical type but rather theoretical.

At a time Ramon returned with a smile from ear to ear, muttering to himself some things I could not understand. what I could feel was that nervous excitement that he was feeling but I did not know what causes it.

-We will not cut much, that wouldn't like..

-Excuse me? I don't I understand your comment.

-Oh Doll, I say that I do not think that it is good idea cut your hair too much, just the tips...

As he spoke he would decrease the tone of his voice so I could not understand again what he said, it seemed that he was talking with his conscience.

A few minutes later I was with my hair without damaged tips and a new layers look that took away my head weight. I could not complain although it still needed dry it, I felt lighter and more relaxed.

-You have very beautiful eyes little doll, we are going to make them

-Oh no, the cut is enough

-Don't be shy cute, take advantage of Elena's kind; your spa afternoon comes with "Everything" included.

I had the feeling of that comment was not at all about of my improvement of appearance but not I gave him too much importance.

-Do you have boyfriend, doll?

_If I had been eating I had jammed. What with this question?_

-No.

I answer in a tough tone to let him understand that I don't like talking about my private life with strangers.

He smiles and doesn't say anything else then begins to dry my hair, this part is not so pleasant he pulls hard and my head hurts a bit.

-Done.

_Thanks God!_

Katty approaches with a gown in fabric towel & a headband and gives them to me, I get them although I don't understand what for is the robe.

-Miss Caroline please come with me let's do you wax.

_What? Wax, Nooo_,

_I've never done the wax, my shaving sessions are limited to my depilatory creams._

-It is not necessary, I tell to Katty who looks at me with a sympathetic smile.

-Don't worry I'll do it myself.

I resigned, a45 min in Katty's hands ofand a few pulls later, I'm without a hair from my forehead to the tip of the thumb of my feet.

Katty leads me to a stretcher and gives me a massage for 20 minutes more.

_I do not remember having done no good action lately, at least not one that makes me worthy to this special treatment_.

I get up and head to the locker where I have left my clothes, I dress up without removing the headband and left the massage area. The salon is now fuller than when I arrived, I see Ramon talking again with Elena, both give me a look and smile.

Katty appears from nowhere and takes me to one of the manicure chairs .

It must be like 4:30 pm.

I know that has no point opposing against them to fix my nails so I resigned again, Katty calls another older but also very arranged woman, she is wearing the same suit that Katty so I assume she is who will do my nails and I am not wrong, she doesn't speak much, just tells me that her name is Julia is and then comments I have beautiful nails. Another 20 minutes and my nails are done.

Ramon approaches and asks me to return to the Chair where I initially was with him, I settle there and he removes the headband that I used to pick my hair, he gives me the finishing touches with the hair straightening and ends my makeup, is very natural but beautiful. _This guy knows what he does. _

I stand thanking to Ramon for everything, he gives me a kiss on each cheek and tells me to wait there while he calls Elena to see me.

I'm there standing with regard to the main entrance, watching the rest of the women in the spa, I try to find a Katty to thank her too but I don't see her around, at that moment I hear the beep of the door sensor that warns that someone comes and then… I see him.

My God, I think I died and now I am in heaven, now it all makes sense, the massage treatment, surely I fell from the Space Needle without realizing it and now I must be in heaven and that one at the door should be an angel. There is no other explanation, there is such handsome men on Earth and if there, is not fair.

I know I have my mouth open when Katty appears behind me and whispers:

-Handsome eh!

Without taking my eyes off him I just nod. At that moment Elena passes through opposite without noticing our presence and embraces the angel that just walk in the door some seconds ago.

The hug is a bit cold since she doesn't get too close. She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

-Christian, nice to see you, says Elena.

Is her child? I whisper to Katty, while Elena and Christina talk in a tone a bit lower so I cannot hear their conversation, Katty denies the head and a naughty smile draws on her lips.

-He is not her...

-No, no, she interrupts me noticing the tone of horror in my words.

I think that Katty exaggerated a bit her negative tone because both are turned to look at us.

Katty disappears from there in milliseconds and I feel that this man has stripped my soul with his sight, he has nailed directly in my eyes, I don't know how to react, I feel lost, and duck head as in waiting for an order that allows me to keep looking at him.

-Dear Caroline, look at you beauty! Com e here I want you to know a friend.

I lift my eyes and I see again the man, his dress is impeccable, in suit and tie, I look at him again direct to the face like waiting for his approval, but he only raises an eyebrow in a gesture of: _come at once!_

I give a few steps from the mezzanine and I feel a void in my stomach. I stand next to Elena.

-Christian this is Caroline, is my new friend, we have met today by accident and I invited her to an afternoon in our Spa.

_Our Spa! So they are partners._

-Nice to meet you Caroline, I'm Christian Grey.

I extend my hand and I feel that my legs won't resist for much longer, he shakes it soft but firmly and smiles holding it for a minute then he looks to my eyes as warning me about my future, I can't avoid an smile, in my deeps I knew this man would become the master of my universe, what I didn't know was for how long.


End file.
